Club One
Hours, Tables, Location Games Limit hold 'em: 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 4/8, 6/12 with a full kill, 15/30 with a full kill. No-limit hold 'em: 1/1 blinds 20-40 buy-in. 2/2 blinds 40-100 buy-in. 2/5 200-1000 buy-in. Omaha/8: spread daily upon request; also, every Saturday at 9:00a. Pineapple: every Tuesday night with the 15/30 game. By far the largest card room in the central valley. Rake: The rake on most games is $4 collection + $1 jackpot. On 1/2, the rake is only $1.50 + 0.50 jackpot. Blinds on all games were standard. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: Shufflemaster machines are standard on all tables. Game Character: The 4/8 double jackpot game was a standard loose passive game with some LAGs and a couple tricky players. Play gets worse and looser as you go down limits; better and tighter as you go up. Wait Time: Relatively short at any time, due to the large number of tables. Tournaments * Mon 10:15am NLHE $30 rebuy * Mon 7:15pm NLHE $75 bounty freezeout * Tue 10:15am NLHE $75 bounty freezeout * Tue 7:15pm NLHE $55 bounty freezeout * Wed 10:15am NLHE $30 rebuy * Wed 7:15pm NLHE $55 freezeout * Thu 10:15am NLHE $55 freezeout * Thu 7:15pm NLHE $85 bounty freezeout * Fri 10:15am NLHE $55 freezeout * Sat 10:15am O8 $15 rebuy * Sat 12:15pm NLHE $60 * Sun 12:15pm NLHE $30 The tournaments at Club One are big deals. The morning ones consume most of the players until about noon or 1pm but you'll still find 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 6/12, 15/30 and the smaller NL games running. As the tournament continues and shrinks, the players busting out will jump into the ring games and the place starts to liven up. Jackpots and Promotions * Monster Bad Beat Jackpot: Quad 8's or better beaten = $20,000 Jackpot are $2,500, $5,000 and $20,000 Monster Bad Beat. Monster Bad Beat Jackpot applies only to 2/4 and up. Atmosphere Club One is a upscale, huge card room that rivals the best Bay Area card rooms for elegance and spirit. Set right in the middle of the urban downtown, it occupies a significant portion of a city block. Its bright neon signs light up the night when the city starts to shut down; it's located more in a business district than a nightlife district, so foot traffic on the sidewalk dies in the evenings. The fancy brass doors and gorgeous marble floors greet you as you walk in, where you find an attentive security guard standing at his kiosk. Straight ahead is a large bar and horse-racing OTB room; to the right is the upscale restaurant. The gift shop is immediately to your left, and further down the hall, it opens out into the huge poker room. At any given time, about a third of the room is in use; a large number of tables are more or less "reserved for tournaments", which are apparently large big deal affairs at Club One. The three tables nearest the entrance are in a separate "reserved" section, separated by a half wall, that feature the high-limit hold 'em (15/30 and 40/80). The rest of the tables near the entrance are the rest of the limits. Then, there are 8 or 10 [Century Blackjack, Gow Poker and Card Poker] tables and a single Pan table off to the left. The brush is an attentive but busy man with a markerboard board. The room has a number of chip runners to sell chips. Neighborhood: In the center of downtown Fresno. Fresno is a larger city, so its downtown is not quaint so much as it is business-like. Likewise, you do need to be aware of bums or loiterers at night and be wary. This is a city, with both the good and bad that implies. Parking: A huge square-block-sized city underground parking lot is right on this block, with drive-down ramp entrances all over. Parking is free, just have the brush stamp your ticket then take it to the cage where they will issue a parking pass. Tables and Chairs: Standard 9-player tables, with decent felt and vinyl padding on the armrails. Nicely padded fixed-leg chairs. Service and Comps Food and drink service 24/7 served by attentive waitresses and cooked in the upscale kitchen for the fancy restaurant that's part of the club. Club One offers significant discounts on some dishes as Player Specials for seated players. Check the Players Specials board up by the brush station. Links * Nearest competitor is the 500 Club in Clovis. Visited by wiki authors Visited by MarkT in May 2006. Category:Casinos